callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Derek "Frost" Westbrook
Starszy sierżant Derek "Frost" Westbrook – jest członkiem Delta Force pochodzenia amerykańskiego, działający pod dowództwem Sandmana. Frost jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Życiorys Operacja Kingfish Frost brał udział w operacji Kingfish obok Sandmana, Johna Price'a, Johna MacTavisha, Ghosta i Roacha. Wspierał Bravo Six jako snajper podczas gdy członkowie drużyny Bravo zaczęli penetrować kryjówkę Makarowa. Niestety, "Kingfish" nie znajdował się w swojej kryjówce. Zespół ewakuowano helikopterem, z wyjątkiem Price'a, który poświęcił swoją wolność pozostając w tyle, i stanął do walki z Rosjanami na tyle długo, aby innym udało się uciec, dopóki nie został schwytany i wysłany do gułagu. Sierżant Delta Force Zniszczenie wieży zakłócającej Frost brał udział w bitwie o Nowy Jork podczas wydarzeń misji "Czarny wtorek" i "Łowca". Jego zespół, Metal Team, został zadanie zniszczenia rosyjskiej wieży zakłócającej na Manhattanie, na dachu budynku giełdy. Frost i jego zespół zdołał wyłączyć wieżę, a następnie oddział ewakuował na pokładzie helikoptera typu Black Hawk. Sabotaż Oscara II Kolejnym zadaniem Metal Team było przejąć kontrolę nad rosyjską łodzią podwodną o nazwie "Oscar II". Z pomocą Navy SEALs zaatakowali łódź. Frost i Sandman weszli w głąb statku i tam po walkach dostali się do mostka. Tam ustawili pociski na inne rosyjskie łodzie podwodne i opuścili Oscara II. Wsiedli do Zodiaka i popłynęli do helikoptera który na nich czekał. Uratowanie wiceprezydenta Po bitwie o Nowy Jork, Metal Team dostaje zadania odbicia wiceprezydenta USA w Hamburgu (operacja Goalpost). Metal Team ląduje w pobliżu miejsca przetrzymywania wiceprezydenta. Wraz z rangerami atakują rosyjskich żołnierzy. W końcu docierają do budynku, w którym jest Goalpost i odbijają go z rąk Rosjan. Polowanie na Volka thumb|Volk – cel działań Delta Force w Paryżu. Okazuje się że niejaki Wiktor "Volk" Christienko jest jednym ze wspólników Makarowa i przebywa obecnie w Paryżu. Metal Team ma za zadanie dopaść Volka żywego lub martwego. Podczas poszukiwań oddział Delty natrafia na oddział GIGN pod wodzą Sabre. Na ich drodze do znalezienia Volka, spotykają się z dużym oporem ze strony rosyjskich żołnierzy i pojazdów opancerzonych, ale dzięki pomocy AC-130, kryptonim "Warhammer" w przestrzeni powietrznej byli w stanie zlokalizować Volka, który ukrywał się w katakumbach. Podczas przeczesywania podziemi, Frost zostaje ogłuszony granatem błyskowym. Volkowi udaje się uciec, Frost, jego zespół i GIGN torują sobie drogę do Wiktora, który dostaje się do samochodu. Zespołowi Frosta udało się zdobyć furgonetkę i gonić Volka przez ulice Paryża. Później Derek i Sandman dopadają Volka i odbierają rozkazy zawiezienia go punktu ewakuacyjnego. Został on jednak zagrożony i oddział musiał dostać się do następnego punktu ewakuacyjnego, który znajdował się w pobliżu Wieży Eiffla. Dzięki otrzymaniu wsparcia z powietrza z AC-130, udało im się wywieść Volka z pola bitwy. Próba odbicia Aleny Worszewskiej thumb|Model Frosta trzymającego rannego Sandmana. Ostatnia misja Frosta miała na celu uratowanie córki prezydenta Rosji, Aleny Worshewskiej, która była ukryta w Berlinie, stolicy Niemiec. Po przebiciu przez miasto do hotelu, by ją uratować, Alena zostaje schwytana przez ludzi Makarowa i zabrana do kopalni diamentów na Syberię. Frost nie brał udziału w ratowania prezydenta i jego córki. Ciekawostki *Jeśli gracz spojrzy na rękawiczki Frosta, zauważy logo Oakley. *Jego pseudonim wziął się od nazwiska żołnierza z filmu Obcy - decydujące starcie. W podserii Modern Warfare również znajdują się odniesienia do tego filmu. *Z niewiadomych powodów Frost (Metal 0-4) nie pojawia się w misji "Do króliczej nory", mimo że bierze w niej udział oddział Delta Force Metal oraz jego kompani z którymi występował w reszcie misji (Sandman Metal 0-1, Truck Metal 0-2, Grinch Metal 0-3). *Jego pseudonim oznacza zmrożony. *W cut-scenkach przed misjami "Czarny wtorek" i "Żelazna dama" widoczne jest zdjęcie Frosta, lecz nie możemy zobaczyć jego twarzy, gdyż ma założoną kominiarkę. *Jest jedynym ocalałym członkiem grupy Metal. *W trybie przetrwania w operacjach specjalnych, żołnierze oddziału Delta, który kosztuje 3000$, czasem przypominają Frosta. *Model Frosta występuję w grze, ale nie w trybie singleplayer. Prawdopodobnie miał się pojawić jako NPC w misji Do króliczej nory. Można to wywnioskować po tym, że w plikach dźwiękowych znajdują się wypowiedzi Price'a, który krzyczy gdy ten zostanie ostrzelany "Westbrook". *W trybie przetrwania i postacie grywalne używają modelu Frosta. Jest tak również w trybie multiplayer, można nawet zobaczyć oczy bohatera. Galeria 640px-Frost_aiming_M4A1_Black_Tuesday_MW3.jpg|Frost w Nowym Jorku. 640px-M4A1-MW3_Reloading.png|Derek przeładowuje M4A1. Derek_'Frost'_Westbrook_model_MW3.png|Model postaci Frosta. Sandman_and_frost.png|Sandman (po lewej) i Frost (po prawej) w Operacji Kingfish. Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3